Breaking the Policy
by Ladiraid
Summary: Helena has broken Barbara's policy, and a few other things have gone wrong. WARNING: this is slash, barbara and helena pairing
1. Default Chapter

Breaking the Policy pt. 1/?  
  
Author: Ladiraid  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish. And if you sue you're incredibly stupid cuz you  
  
wouldn't get jack.  
  
Pairing: B/H  
  
Note: First Fic here, so please be kind. Feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
*this is somewhat Alternate Universe, Helena had time to herself with  
  
Wade after Harley dealt with him  
  
*this is set right after the finale. Everyone is resting except  
  
Helena.  
  
The nightmares were back, Helena realized shooting straight up out of  
  
her bed. This was the fifth time that night that she had woken up in  
  
a sweat, she couldn't sleep, eat, do anything. The anger was  
  
brimming, and the thing was it was all directed at one person, her.  
  
It was all her fault. She opened her mouth to harley, she attacked  
  
Barbara, Dinah, and Reese, but worst she had killed wade. Her  
  
stomach clenched as she thought about it. She told them she didn't  
  
remember any of it but she did, she remembered it all and so much  
  
more. They didn't know all of what had happened that night. She'd  
  
killed 2 people that night. And she was going to add one more to the  
  
list, Harley Quinn. She got dressed and headed out. On the way her  
  
mind tormented her with what she had done while hypnotized. She had  
  
been like a savage beast.  
  
Her first kill had been a drunk man who had gotten in her way  
  
when she was trying to go kill Barbara. The drunken man had bumped  
  
into her on the street and when he looked/leered at her he made a  
  
pass at her and when turned down tried to force himself on her. This  
  
didn't sit well with huntress and she snapped his neck, thrown the  
  
body in the dumpster and continued on her merry way. She hadn't  
  
thought twice about it at the time, Harley had told her to kill  
  
anyone who got in the way.  
  
The second was the one that made her want to throw up.  
  
Harley hadn't killed Wade. Oh yeah he was gonna die no matter what,  
  
but she had finished the job a little more than necessary. She'd  
  
tortured him after Harley had had him dragged into Barbara's  
  
bedroom. She had wanted a piece of the man who had been with the one  
  
she would sacrifice anything for. What she did to Wade in his last  
  
moments were god awful, and she wouldn't have wished it on anyone.  
  
Helena realized she'd made it to Arkham already, she chuckled  
  
to herself, maybe her mind was really gone, she didn't recall  
  
anything about getting here. Oh well, she thought to herself, time  
  
for kill number 3, Barbara would hate her for it but she couldn't  
  
let Harley live after all this. Helena ascended the steps into  
  
Arkham, and then as a second thought to herself she realized, Joker's  
  
here too, why not finish him too.  
  
Just as Helena entered Arkham, Barbara had woken up and was checking  
  
New Gotham to make sure all was safe, when she noticed a red dot on  
  
her map indicating Helena was entering Arkham. Oh Shit she thought  
  
to herself.  
  
"Huntress"  
  
"Come in Huntress, Answer Me Dammit, Please don't do this, It's not  
  
worth it"  
  
TBC - if I get fb and yall like it that is 


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Policy pt. 2/?  
  
Author: Ladiraid2004  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish. And if you sue you're incredibly stupid cuz you  
  
wouldn't get jack.  
  
Pairing: B/H  
  
Note: I greatly appreciate the fb, keep it coming. Be forewarned  
  
though, i've been listening to angsty rock all day (Seether, Saliva,  
  
Linkin Park, 3 Doors Down, etc.) so it might just get a little  
  
violent and morbid. There will hopefully be some b/h pairing  
  
eventually but just not quite yet. Now sit back and enjoy!  
  
"Whacha need Oracle, i'm sorta busy right now" Helena said in a  
  
normal voice even though she was mentally cursing at herself. Putting  
  
the earrings on had become such a habit she didn't even realize she  
  
had them on. This was a snag in the plan.  
  
"What do you mean,'what do i need'?, What's going on Huntress, the  
  
map says you're heading into Arkham, what for?" Barbara shot back,  
  
not bothering to conceal the fear and anxiety about what could be  
  
happening.  
  
"Unfinished business" Helena said as she entered Arkham.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that Oracle, Harley is going down, for good, maybe even Joker  
  
too"  
  
"Huntress, you know the deal, we don't kill!" Barbara pleaded while a  
  
sleepy Dinah walked in the room.  
  
"What's happening Barbara?" Dinah sleepily said.  
  
"Huntress is going after Harley and the Joker" Barbara responded not  
  
even really thinking about Dinah but rather focusing in on Arkham's  
  
security system, hoping she could prevent Helena from getting to  
  
Harley or the Joker.  
  
"No Barbara, I kill" 'very good apparently too she mumbled to  
  
herself'"you don't though, and neither does Dinah, but i do"  
  
"Huh????, what does that mean Huntress, what are you saying, what do  
  
you mean?" Barbara said, she was honestly confused by what Helena had  
  
just said but she was hoping to stall for some more time too.  
  
"That's all im saying for now Oracle, tell you later" Helena  
  
absentmindedly stated.  
  
Barbara was scared, the way Helena had said that was so loosely said,  
  
almost as if she didn't expect to follow through with it.  
  
"Huntress wait, comeback here and talk about this, don't just do this!  
  
You can't come back from this, there's no turning back!" she waited  
  
for a response from Helena and recieved none.  
  
"Remember why you stopped me from killing Harley, think of those  
  
reasons you stopped me, please don't do this, im begging you" Barbara  
  
pleaded with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
Dinah stood to the side scared and unsure of what to do. This was  
  
unchartered territory, sure Helena had tried to kill before but she  
  
never really had the determination or mindset that she did now. Dinah  
  
had a feeling Barbara's no kill policy was about to be majorly broken  
  
and no one,  
  
absolutely no one was going to stop it from being broken short of  
  
Huntress being the one to die.  
  
Huntress finally responded to Oracle......  
  
"That's where you're wrong this isn't new to me" Huntress responded  
  
and then cut the connection. She was at the door to where the worst  
  
criminals were housed. There was no turning back once inside. As she  
  
went to open the door the security locks fell down into place.  
  
Dammit Gordon she thought to herself as she realized Barbara was  
  
gonna do everything in her power to prevent her from this.  
  
As she stood thinking about how to get in she thought to herself, I'm  
  
not really worth all this you're doing for me Babs. Then she took a  
  
step back and rammed through the door to where her goal lay.  
  
TBC- if i get enough feedback,  
  
*if you have any thing that you'd particularly like to see happen in  
  
this fic. feel free to suggest it, i might actually use it or i might  
  
not, never hurt to try though. Thanks for reading but p.s.  
  
FEEDBACK please, i like to know what the readers think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the Policy pt. 3/?  
  
Author: Ladiraid  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Summary: You'll have to read it but this chapter is more sarcastic  
  
than the rest and also not very dark.  
  
Disclaimer: Funny, very funny. If you really think a poor person like  
  
me owns BOP, well then, heh you need a reality check. Seriously  
  
though, I don't own jack.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, but anyways here's the next part, I know it's very short, but the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Barbara thought to herself as she watched the video feed  
  
from Arkham showing Huntress busting through what were supposed to be  
  
impenetrable walls.  
  
"Is this real? Cuz I didn't know Helena had that sort of power" Dinah  
  
said incredulusily as she watched what was happening.  
  
"Yeah, she does," Barbara stated flatly, "which is why I'm gonna need  
  
you to suit up and get over there, hopefully we can stop her before  
  
she does anything too bad" Barbara continued talking still somewhat  
  
in shock of what was unfolding.  
  
"You must be on crack if you think for a second I'm gonna go mess  
  
with her right now, yeah being a superhero is crazy, but from the  
  
looks of it, messing with huntress right now would be suicide. And in  
  
case you missed the memo, I DON'T WANNA DIE." Dinah responded,  
  
looking at the feed in which Huntress had just uppercut a guard  
  
sending him flying across the room and into a wall, leaving a  
  
hole. "SEE" Dinah continued pointing at the now unconscious guard for  
  
emphasis, "He'll be lucky to get up".  
  
"No, I'm not on crack Dinah," Barbara responded sarcastically, "but  
  
we have to stop her, while she may go in there and kill criminals,  
  
she might kill innocent people too, and we don't decide who lives or  
  
dies, innocent or criminal"  
  
"Okay, good point, but hey `earth to Gordon', I can't go up against  
  
Huntress."  
  
"No shit, I'm not gonna send you on a suicide mission. Take these"  
  
Barbara said while rolling over to a cabinet. She pulled out 2 guns  
  
and a knife and handed them to Dinah.  
  
"Hold up," Dinah said holding her hands back, "I'm not gonna kill her  
  
either"  
  
"I would hope you wouldn't," Barbara said remaining extremely  
  
calm. "This gun is a trank gun and this knife when stabbed into  
  
someone releases a sedative. But this second gun, is a normal gun,  
  
hopefully you won't have to use it, but if worse comes to worse, you  
  
might have to shoot her in the leg or something to slow her down. But  
  
only if you have to."  
  
"I don't know about this Barbara" Dinah muttered.  
  
"Hey, like I said, I wouldn't send you on a suicide mission, you can  
  
do it, I'll be here guiding you," Barbara replied pointing at the  
  
video feed, "Now go, before it's too late, and be careful"  
  
"Alright, I'll go" Dinah said, while for the first time she actually  
  
didn't want to go out on a mission, but she had a job to do and she  
  
headed out the door.  
  
Barbara turned back to the computer working on putting up any  
  
obstacles to stop or at least slow Huntress down.  
  
TBC  
  
Feedback please 


End file.
